wings_of_the_battered_scalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon
Backstory Horizon formally known as Oasis was born and raised in the Scorpion Den where she learnt to be an assassin. Later she meet King Dust her job was to try and kill his siblings and staff. She didn't due to the fact the king started to grow on her even though they had never talked. Later she faked her own death as Horizon not wanting to be the sneaky assassin she was and Oasis was born. She( As Oasis) was allowed to stay in the palace for many moons until she decided it would be best for her to leave to Jade Mountain. Her and the kings parted ways she has a dreamvisitor so she never strayed to far from him and would visit with him each night. Personality & Description Personality: She was once a hardcore assassin but recently dropped the assassin part to a spy though still keeps her hardcore nature. She is kind on the outside to everyone she meets though is usually suspicious of every small thing. Description: ( As Oasis ) She is a sandy yellow with black regular Sandwing eyes. Her tail barb is black along with her forked tongue. Her ruffles are a shade darker then her scales along with the flaps of her wings. She wears a pouch around her neck which contains her treasures she uses paint to hide her true form. ( As Horizon ) She has sandy yellow scales that have bright gold scales hidden among them. Black scales cross her body. Along with her tail barb which is black. Skills Being a former assassin she can easily creep around in the dark and stalk dragons. Fighting is a skill she has always needed to survive and in which her fighting skills have developed greatly. Likes & Dislikes Likes: She highly enjoyed her job as assassin though she doesnt like killing she enjoys sneaking around, Birds have always been her favorite prey she loves chasing things around and hunting birds is perfect. Dislikes: She has always hated types of dragons who act like spoiled princesses. Relationships King Dust King Dust has always been the dragon she felt comfortable with. He is only one of the dragons she shows her soft side to. She always thought of the king as her best friend and seems to worry about what he thinks of her and how she looks around him. Quotes " King..Dust? What are you doing here? " ~Oasis after she was injured and healed " My..mother.? You want me to kill my own mother" ~Oasis finding out she was being paid to kill her mother. " King Dust... I have to tell you something" ~Horizon before reveling her true self Trivia * Her mother was one of the people she was sent to assassinate * She has a wound running up from her leg from a stab from a tail barb. * She faked her own death by setting off a brightsting cactus in her own hut and placing a severed hand in the scene. * Her real name Is Horizon Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Sandwings